doberman_island_republic_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Education of the Republic.
Basic School. (Ages 5-10.) Math (By Year) #Addition and Subtraction, using pictures and books to simulate a procedure where needed. (Age 5-6) #Addition and Subtraction of decimals and easy multiplication. (Age 6-7) #Multiplication of decimals and easy division. (Age 7-8) #Division of decimals and word problems. (Age 8-9) #Reviews of the entire process, also memorizing all the multiplication tables. (Age 9-10) Science (By Year) #No official science is offered for first year students, but they will be taught about the stars and Constellations. #Plant life Science is taught to children, but only the enviroments plants grow in. #More advanced Plant Life introduced, study how plants reproduce and the feeding cycle of plants. #Learn about earth science, light geography study and the study of natural disasters. #Review all the lessons from previous years. Learn about astronomy to finish off the year. History (By Year) #Learn about the founding fathers and the importance of the holidays. #Learn about the foundation of political parties and the reason they start. #Learn about the Man/Woman of Power and how he/she gets elected. #Learn about the Family of Power and the different ranks of Government. #Learn about the wars that the FIR has been involved in. Reading (By Year) #Start out reading non fiction books about animals and historical figures. #Reading non fiction books about other countries and other cultures. #Reading non fiction books about foreign involvment in FIR. #Reading Fiction books about Wizards, Pirates, and Adventurers. #Reading any book you choose in class. Foster English Classes. (By Year) #Learning the alphabeta system, and how to spell. #Learning correct pronunciation of words, also learning more advanced words. #Learning more advanced words, end of the year start focussing on learning foreign language. #Start working on learning a foreign language, eventually start reviewing spelling of advanced words. #Review the entire first few years and at the end of the year, a foreign conversation test will be held. Physical Education. (By Year) #Year ones will play light games like tag or hide and go seek. #Year twos will be introduced to outside games like Geocaching and treasure hunting. #Year threes will start playing games like Dodgeball and European Football. #Year fours will start playing games like golf and bowling. #Year fives will be taught how to ride bicycles if allowed by parents. Mental Education. (By Year) #Start learning game rules of checkers and other board games like monopoly. #Start playing checkers and learning game rules for chess. #Start playing Chess and learning how to play card games such as Old maid or Russian Roulette. #Start playing card games and start learning foreign games. #Start playing foreign games and recieve a puzzle platform game from the government to play on computer. Musical Education. (By Year) #Start listening to folk music from the 50's. #Start listening to blues music from the 20th century. #Start listening to classical music. #Start listening to foreign music. #Review all the music from prior years. Standard School. (Ages 10 - 15) Math. (By year) 5. Learn to measure distances using the Metric System. (Age 10-11) 6. Learn Algebra. (Age 11-12) 7. Learn Advanced Algebra. (Age 12-13) 8. Start using Categorized math. (Age 13-14) 9. Find the Categorized Math sector that best suits you for Advancement School. (Age 14-15) Science (By year) 5. Astronomy. 6. Physical Science. 7. Geology. 8. Earth Science. 9. Biology. History (By year) 5. Politics. 6. Economy. 7. American History. 8. FIR Constitution. 9. Adult Hood breifing. Reading (By year) 5. To Kill a Mocking Bird, Romeo and Juliet, The Great Gatsby, and Lord of Flies. 6. The Catcher in the Rye, The Scarlet Letter, Animal Farm, Macbeth, and The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. 7. Hamlet, of Mice and Men, The Odyssey, 1984, Julius Caeser, Night, Diary of a Young Girl, and Frankenstein. 8. Pride and Prejuidice, Jane Eyre, Brave New World, Wuthering Heights, Fahrenheit 451, and The Crucible. 9. Tale of Two Cities, The Grapes of Wrath, The Giver, The Outsiders, Mythology, and Crime and Punishment. Foreign Language Advancement Class. (By year) 5. French, Viadalvian, or German. 6. Afrikaans, Dutch, or Korean. 7. Russian, Chineese, or Portugeese. 8. Taiwaneese, Polish, or Welsh. 9. Japaneese, Hungarian, or Irish Gaelic. Studying Period. (Same for all Years) Study for tests, quizes, and reading. Drivers Education (Year 9 only) Learn how to drive a vehicle. Physical Education (Same for all years, teachers pick) Help streangthen yourself, Manditory testing and a paintball game for all students at the end of the year. Young Citizens of Foster Island Republic (Manditory for atleast grade 5 and 6) The young citizens of the Foster Island Republic is a manditory class where children are trained to grow up to be sucessful and respectable individuals. They are trained by the Military's core values and will able to participate in Community Service events, The Military Ball, and The National YCFIR competition. If you join the class at Grades 7,8,or 9, you will be given an award at the end of the year by both the Governstatesman of your state, and the Woman/Man of power of the Foster Island Republic. The National YCFIR competition. This competition is where YCFIR students across the nation (Grades 7,8, and 9) compete with military drill exercises and other various events. The winning state school wins an award of 25 Aurums and a trophy autographed by the Secretary of Government. University. University is where students start training for their future jobs, they start to specialize in those jobs, from age 15 to 25, you are trained to be the best you that you can be. You will be trained in the field you pick upon entering and go off from there, you will work hand to hand with workers that already went through it and will be able to meet people that can get you anywhere you want in this world. The Foster Island Republic Government Board of Education presents you with a diploma at the end of your years of studying and you are given a free house and free vehicle passport for public transit. You will officially be able to roam the streets as an individual adult amongst the rest.